Morgenpoots fanfictions/Kortverhaal: de Geest in de Stok.
Hallo! Ik kreeg een ideetje voor een nieuw kortverhaal, veel plezier allemaal! De DonderClan Leider: Tijgerster - Massieve, cypers bruine kater met een scheur in zijn oor. Commandant: Donkerstreep - Donkergrijze cyperse kater. Medicijnkat: Blauwpoel - Lichtbruin gestreepte poes met amberkleurige ogen. Dochter van Schorspels, ze is vernoemd naar de gestorven DonderClanleider, Blauwster. Leerling: Vlamstaart - Rode kater, zoon van Taanpels en Regensnor. Krijgers: Braamklauw - Cypers bruine kater, zoon van Tijgerster en moeder van Varenwolks jongen. Grijsstreep – Langharige grijze kater. Schorspels – Donkerbruin gestreepte kater, vader van Zandstorms jongen: Kwiklicht en Ravenpoel. Zandstorm – Bleekrode vrouwtjeskat met groene ogen, partner van Schorspels. Stropels – Goudbruine cyperse kater. Vosstaart – Schildpadpoes met witte borst en poten en ambergele ogen. Lichthart – Prachtige witte poes met oranjerode vlekken, partner van Spinloper. Doornklauw – Goudbruin gestreepte kater. Kwiklicht – Donkerrode poes met groene ogen, dochter van Zandstorm en Schorspels. Spinloper – Langpotige zwarte kater met bruine buik en ambergele ogen, partner van Lichthart. Spitsklauw - Donkerbruine kater met ambergele ogen. Sparnaald – Lichtbruin gestreepte kater. Sintelvel - Donkergrijze poes. Leeuwvlam – Goudbruin gestreepte kater met ambergele ogen. Vossprong – Roodbruin gestreepte kater. IJswolk – Witte vrouwtjeskat. Paddestap – Zwart-witte kater. Rozenblad – Beige poes. Tijgerhart - Donkerbruin gestreepte kater. Dauwpels - Crèmekleurige poes. Roetvacht - Lichtgrijze kater met ambergele ogen. Regensnor - Donkergrijze kater met blauwe ogen, partner van Taanpels. Moederkatten: Varenwolk - Lichtgrijze poes met donkere vlekken en groene ogen, moeder van Braamklauws jongen. Taanpels - Magere schildpadpoes, moeder van Regensnors jongen: Vlamstaart, Tijgerhart en Dauwpels. Gevangenen: Besneus - beige krijgskat van de échte DonderClan, hij heeft een stompje als staart. Oudsten: Langstaart – Lichtgrijze kater met zwarte strepen, die zich vroeg moest terugtrekken vanwege zijn slechte ogen. Muisbont – Kleine donkerbruine poes. Sneeuwvacht - Stokoude sneeuwwitte poes, zus van de vroegere DonderClanleider, Blauwster. Witstorm - Sneeuwwitte kater, zoon van Sneeuwvacht. Hoofdstuk 1 "Tweebenen!" spuugde Vossprong boos. Hij rende naar voren totdat hij naast Braamklauw liep. "Hoe durven ze? Kunnen ze niet eens eerlijk delen?" Braamklauw kalmeerde hem door het puntje van zijn staart op zijn schouder te leggen. "Rustig, Vossprong. Tweebenen doen nou eenmaal rare dingen." Braamklauws patrouille was gestuit op een stel vossenvallen. Het zat er zo vol mee, dat het in dat deel van het woud onmogelijk was geworden om te jagen. "Ze zouden die tweebenige gekken moeten verbieden", siste Besneus, die slechts een klein spitsmuisje had kunnen vangen. "Eens", grauwe Vossprong. Braamklauw liet een geërgerde zucht horen en keek Besneus aan. "Ga jij maar even jagen bij de oever van het meer. Of heb je iets beters te doen, zoals schelden op die tweebenen?" Besneus keek gegeneerd op zijn poten neer en holde weg. "Zo", gromde Braamklauw tevreden. "En nou geen woord meer over die tweebenen totdat we in het kamp zijn!" Hoofdstuk 2 "Rottweebenen met hun rotmonsters en rotnesten", mokte Besneus. Plotseling snoof hij de geur van muis op en liet zich in de sluiphouding zakken. Zachtjes, al zijn gewicht op zijn zwoegende flanken dragend, sloop hij naar voren. Het diertje had hem pas in de gaten toen het al te laat was. Triomfantelijk spurtte hij achter de muis aan. Ik haal hem in! Plotseling struikelde hij. Muizenstront! vloekte hij en keek achterom. Een konijnenhol, kom op. Moest dat hem nou weer gebeuren? Geïrriteerd liep hij naar de oever van het meer. Wat een rotdag! Vossenvallen, konijnenhol, wat is het volgende? Vliegende eekhoorns? Het water spoelde langs zijn poten en was heerlijk verkoelend, hij had ontzettend gezweet bij zijn mislukte jacht. Hij keek verschrikt op toen er iets tegen zijn poten aan klotste. Het was een halve stok met scherpe randen waar hij gebroken was. Een flinterdunne splinter boorde zich in Besneus' zoolkussentje. Wat een rotdag is dit toch! Hoofdstuk 3 Zijn oog viel op de andere helft van een stok. Nieuwsgierig legde hij de linkerhelft op de oever en ging dieper het meer in. Hij kromp ineen toen het water zijn buikvacht doorweekte. Waarom doe ik in SterrenClansnaam toch zoveel moeite voor een stomme stok? Voorzichtig, om deze keer geen splinters op te pakken, greep hij het gladde stuk van de stok vast met zijn tanden. Opeens herkende hij het ding. Hè, dat is die stok waar Gaaiveder zo dramatisch over doet! Hij zal vast blij zijn dat ik hem heb gevonden. Hij sprong de oever op, het water spatte alle kanten op. Nieuwsgierig nam hij de twee helften in zich op. Ze hadden krassen, waarvan sommige doorgestreept. Heeft Gaaiveder die gemaakt? Hij duwde de twee helften stevig in elkaar, nu zag je nauwelijks meer dat het twee helften waren. Plotseling dreef er een rookwolk in zijn gezicht en een kale, afschuwelijk lelijke kater stond voor zijn neus. Van schrik tuimelde Besneus achterover, het meer in. "Mijn naam is Rots", verklaarde de kater, zonder ook maar iets van een geamuseerde grijns. Geïrriteerd klauterde hij op de oever en schudde hij het water uit zijn vacht. "Nou, Steen, dan mag je me de volgende keer eens wat minder laten schrikken!" snauwde Besneus. Rots staarde hem nog steeds onbewogen aan. "De naam is Rots, niet Steen. Door de helften bij elkaar te brengen heb je het contact met de Katten uit het Verre Verleden teruggebracht. Hierdoor heb je mijn geest bevrijd en de vloek verbroken. Je mag een wens doen." Hoofdstuk 4 Besneus glunderde. "Een wens? Bent u een SterrenClankat?!" Rots schudde zijn kop. "Nee, ik ben een geestkat die vervloekt was om eeuwig rond te zwerven. Ik leef niet, maar ik ben ook niet dood. Jij hebt de vloek ongedaan gemaakt, als dank mag je een wens doen." Besneus dacht even na. Wat zal ik wensen? Misschien is deze rotdag toch niet zo rot als ik dacht... Plotseling kreeg hij een geniaal idee. "Ik... ik wens dat de Clans nooit in contact zijn gekomen met tweebenen! Ik wens de tweebenen weg!" Rots' blik verduisterde. "Weet-weet je dat zeker?" Besneus knikte ijverig. "Wacht", miauwde Rots. "Ik geef je een kans. Je wens gaat in vervulling voor één dag, daarna mag je beslissen of je dit echt wil wensen. Ik waarschuw je: deze wens heeft nare gevolgen." De kale kat loste in rook op, een verstikkende rookwolk. "Ik-ik mag de rook niet... inademen..." hijgde Besneus met schurende adem. ---- Hij werd wakker op een vreemde plek. Huh? Dit is geen Donderterritorium! En toch... toch ruik ik DonderClan... Fronsend keek hij om zich heen. "Hé! Indringer!" gilde een stem. Als door een wesp gestoken draaide Besneus zich om. "Schorspels!" riep hij uit. "Wat fijn je te zien! Ik dacht eventjes dat ik ergens anders was, dus ehm, ik..." Hij werd ruw onderbroken. "Hoe ken jij mijn naam?" siste Schorspels. "Denk maar niet dat je me om kunt praten! Jij gaat mee naar Tijgerster!" Verbaasd keek Besneus op. "Tijgerster? Da's een kraamkamerverhaal!" Een tweede kat kwam uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn. "Huh? Wie ben jij?" miauwde hij tegen de nieuw aangekomen poes. "Pa, wie is deze kat?" miauwde de poes angstig. "Rustig maar, Kwiklicht. Dat is een indringer en die kan jou niks doen. Hij is een beetje in de war, geloof ik." Kwiklicht?! dacht hij verbaasd. Is Schorspels de vader van Kwiklicht?! Onwillekeurig moest hij denken aan hoe Loofpoel, medicijnkat van de DonderClan, iedereen had bedrogen door haar kittens aan Kwiklicht te geven. Plotseling sloeg de waarheid bij hem in als een bom. Als er geen tweebenen zijn, is er ook geen Vuurster! Hoofdstuk 5 Hij werd, geflankeerd door Kwiklicht en Schorspels, het kamp binnengebracht. "Wie is dit?" grauwde een enorme, cypers bruine kater. Hij had een scheur in zijn oor en ambergele ogen. Tijgerster! Als Vuurster niet bestaan heeft, betekend dat... dat Tijgerster Blauwster vermoord heeft! Daarom is hij nu Clanleider! "Hij is een indringer", zei Schorspels, "en hij wist mijn naam. Volgens mij komt hij van de SchaduwClan!" Tijgerster kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. "We houden hem hier als gevangene. Licht Donkerstreep in en zeg hem dat hij bewaking moet regelen." Dit is natuurlijk het oude kamp! Als de tweebenen er niet waren, dan zouden de Clans nooit naar het meer gereisd zijn. Plotseling werd hij duizelig. Oh nee... Dat betekend dat ik nooit bij de Clan ben gekomen! Daarom wisten ze niet wie ik was... Schorspels boog diep voor Tijgerster en een roodbruine kater kwam op hem af trippelen. "Vossprong, jij herkent me toch wel?" miauwde hij, al wist hij dat zijn hoop tevergeefs was. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions